HTEBSTS
by WinterJewel
Summary: Or, How The Easter Bunny Stole The Setereo. Ryou wants to know where Bakura hid his setereo, so he and Mariku come up with a strange story. No one beleives it, but it's certainly intresting. sequel to Story Time. ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. I do own half of the story in this though.**

**Pairings: Hint at RyouxBakura, Hint at MalikxMariku. **

**Warnings: Swearing, and a sick Ryou.**

**Author Note: Yay! Sequel to "Story time"! I'm thinking of making a last one that finally gets Ryou and Bakura together, but tell me if I should.**

_**This is Bakura's part of the story.**_

This is Mariku's part of the story.

_This is Ryou's interruptions._

_**This is Malik's interruption.** _

(And these are my interruptions.)

**How The Easter Bunny Stole The Stereo:**

Ryou sneezed and looked over to his friend, raising his eyebrow. Malik rolled his eyes and threw the box of tissues over to Ryou, who managed to catch them with one hand. Malik looked around the room and sighed. "Ryou, where's your stereo?" he asked, wanting to listen to his new "Natalie Bedingfield" CD. Ryou was secretly glad that the stereo was missing, for he didn't like Natalie's music all that much.

But he stilled called, "Bakura, come here! And bring Mariku too!" He had no clue why he asked for Mariku, but he did. The two darks ran into the room, going over to their respective lights. Bakura glared at Ryou as he found that his hikari was fine.

"Well, what do you want?" he inquired, standing up with his hands on his hips. Ryou stayed silent for a few moments, trying not to laugh at Bakura's very girly pose. Bakura glared even harder at Ryou, making him look even more like a pissed off woman. Mariku and Malik were stifling their laughter in Malik's pillow, and all Ryou could say for Mariku was that he was glad the dark couldn't get sick.

Ryou cleared his throat and said, "Do you know where my stereo is?" Ryou asked, knowing that Bakura had something to do with its disappearance. Bakura looked panicked, sharing looks with Mariku, before blurting out,

"The Easter Bunny stole it!"

**(From now on, it's in story mode, and shall be dialogue format.)**

_The Easter Bunny stole it?_

Yeah, he took it and brought it to the North Pole to share with Santa Clause and Miss. Clause.

_**Really? And what did they do with the stereo?**_

_**They played hip-hop beats until Cupid took it and decided to share with The Father Of Time, while they listened to country.**_

Then Mother Earth took it and gave it to the little bunny rabbits in the forest.

_**But then the Easter Bunny found it again, and it went in a cycle until Mother Earth gave it to the tigers instead.**_

They then sold it on the Black Market for pot money, and the people at the Black Market sold it the Elves at Santa's workshop for pot money as well.

**_And the Elves listened to Avril Lavigne and Evanescence while slowly changing the theme of the toys from nice and joyful, to sad and depressed. The perfect toy for the Goths and Emos _(1).**

The Preppy kids slowly turned into Goths themselves, and decided the only way to escape their depression was through suicide. Every person on Earth committed it, and without any one to give the toys to, Santa went insane.

**_So Santa got a gun and put it against Mrs. Clause's head, and shot her. He then did the same with the Elves, and before going of the shoot the other magical beings, raped the dead Elvin bodies _(2)**

_Ew, that's disgusting!_

Shush, let us finish the story! Any way, he then went and killed the people we mentioned in this story who weren't dead, as well as some people we didn't mention. He threw a bomb at the Earth, and before it could blow up, he killed himself.

_**But because he had killed so many people, he was thrown into Hell, where he was to bath in fire for the rest of his years. Mrs. Clause, however, went to Heaven, and had sex with every Angel there.** _

_**The End!**_ The End! 

**(They are saying this at the same time, and now the story will go back to normal)**

Ryou and Malik stared at their darks in shock, the room silent. Some time between the start of the story, and its end, Bakura and Mariku had sat down between their lights and had their respective light's heads in their laps. "You two are insane" Malik said, slowly shaking his head.

Ryou shook his head as well. "Well, that's an interesting story, but where is my stereo?" Ryou asked, showing Mariku and Bakura that while he was amused by their story making skills, he knew that they had it somewhere.

Mariku sighed and got up, saying, "I'll go get it." Bakura watched him go while silently looking at his light, pleading for no punishment. Ryou smiled, showing the darks were not getting punished. And then he sneezed. Bakura glared at hikari while Ryou smiled sheepishly and Malik watched them, shaking his head again. Sadly, this was normal life for the inhabitants of the Bakura household.

**End Of Story.**

**(1) I'm not labeling one, because if I were labeling, I would be a Goth while my friends would either be Goths or Emos.**

**(2) Yes, I know, it's disgusting. But my brother (the person I made this up with) and I are very disturbed people.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Winter: Well, that was interesting. This is probably the last one, but if any Yaoi fans want me to put Ryou and Bakura together as well as Malik and Mariku, I'll try. Tell me it a review! Please!**


End file.
